Thé à la menthe
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Quatre rentre d'une mission épuisé, il a très envie d'une chose précise mais les choses ne se passent pas comme il le pensait.


**Thé à la menthe**

Quatre atteint la dernière planque en titre avec soulagement. Sa mission en solitaire débutée dix jours plus tôt aurait du ne lui prendre que deux jours, mais des complications lui avait valu des combats et une retraite provisoire le temps de soigner les blessures reçues et d'élaborer un nouveau plan. Trois jours de perdus puis de nouveaux combats, de nouvelles blessures et l'obligation de se retirer à nouveau plusieurs jours. La fatigue aidant il s'était lancé à l'attaque avec plus de hargne que jamais et avait enfin triomphé, mené à bien sa mission. Il rentre épuisé, énervé, endolori par ses blessures et ses courbatures. La nuit est tombée depuis des heures.

Il pousse la porte et laisse tomber son sac dans un coin de l'entrée. Il ne rêve plus que d'une douche chaude, d'habits propres et d'une bonne tasse de thé à la menthe. Malgré sa fatigue il sourit à la pensée que Duo qui devait faire des courses le lendemain de son départ en mission lui avait promis de lui trouver du thé et de la menthe pour qu'il puisse s'en préparer à la façon de chez lui. Un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre souvent et qu'il savourerait volontiers.

Comme en réponse à ses désirs l'américain surgit sur le palier du premier et dévale l'escalier, un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres.

- Quatre enfin ! Nous étions inquiets... tu vas bien ?

Le garçon blond s'efforce de sourire pour rassurer son ami, il le laisse le serrer contre lui malgré la douleur que cette étreinte fait naître dans son corps meurtri.

- Si tu veux prendre une douche, vas y, je vais faire chauffer de l'eau pour ton thé.

- Merci Duo. Murmure Quatre.

Il s'écarte du natté et monte vers sa chambre. Retirer ses habits puants et laisser de l'eau délicieusement chaude couler sur son corps épuisé, se savonner avec un produit délicatement parfumé le soulage d'une part importante de sa tension. Il passe des habits frais et se coiffe avant de redescendre vers la cuisine. Il y retrouve les quatre autres pilotes. Duo se tient près de la gazinière, surveillant l'eau.

- Elle va bientôt bouillir, si tu veux bien me dire combien tu veux de sucres. Lance Duo.

- Un seul, dans ma tasse.

- Okay !

L'américain lui prépare une tasse et la pose devant lui. Il s'éloigne ensuite et revient avec un théière fumante d'où dépasse la ficelle d'un sachet de thé.

Quatre considère la chose avec stupéfaction puis incrédulité.

"Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne m'a pas fait cela !"

Mais il n'y a pas de doute possible, l'américain a osé ! Il lui a préparé un thé en sachet !

La déception et la colère le submergent, il se lève et se dirige à grands pas vers la porte.

- Quatre ? Appelle Duo avec surprise. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le blond se tourne vers lui, un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais boire cette mixture vulgaire ? Tu es vraiment stupide ! Ce genre de chose c'est juste bon pour les gens comme toi, qui ne connaissent rien à rien. Le thé n'a rien à voir avec cela pauvre idiot ! Le thé est un art de vivre, pas quelques débris enfermés dans un sachet que l'on fait tremper pauvrement dans de l'eau chaude en le tenant par une ridicule ficelle et que l'on sert n'importe comment.

Son éclat fige les quatre autres et il n'attend pas de réaction, il se dirige vers sa chambre, tremblant d'indignation. La porte claque derrière lui.

Duo repose la théière, les larmes aux yeux. Il est trop blessé pour songer à s'en cacher, il pensait bien faire, la rebuffade n'en est que plus dure à avaler. Mais, alors qu'il cherche un moyen de quitter la cuisine sans avoir l'air de fuir une main s'empare de la tasse abandonnée par Quatre et la tend vers lui.

- Sers m'en donc, moi j'ai envie d'y goûter.

Il se tourne vers celui qui vient de parler et se heurte à deux yeux noir au regard impénétrable.

- Wufei...

- Allons, n'attends pas qu'il refroidisse, il est tard, il ne fait pas très chaud et cela me fera du bien. Et puis, tu sais, même si le thé est un art, il est avant tout une boisson et j'ai soif. Alors, retire ce sachet et sers moi.

Duo acquiesce en silence et ôte l'objet du délit avant de le jeter. Pendant qu'il remplit la tasse de Wufei Trowa et Heero échangent un regard et Trowa entreprend de sortir d'autres tasses et de les poser sur la table.

- Tant que tu y es, sers en plusieurs, nous en avons tous besoin. Lance Heero.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sont tous assis autour de la table à siroter le breuvage.

Duo est touché par le geste des trois autres, mais la colère de Quatre pèse lourd dans son coeur et, une fois couché, il ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer en silence, la tête pressée dans l'oreiller.

Heero qui partage la chambre avec lui s'en rend compte et fronce les sourcils. Il sent son coeur se serrer douloureusement. Il ne fait pas un geste pourtant, il ne veut pas que le natté se rende compte qu'il ne dormait pas et qu'il a surpris son chagrin. Il aimerait le consoler, le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire que ce n'est rien, que Quatre est un idiot, mais ce n'est pas cela qui pourra soulager la tristesse du natté alors il ne fait rien. Il rage dans son coin.

"Quatre, tu vas le payer."

Wufei et Trowa sont dans une autre chambre, ainsi que cela avait été prévu lorsque Quatre est parti en mission, ils savaient tous qu'elle serait difficile et qu'il aurait besoin de repos et de calme à son retour, Trowa avait donc déménagé ses affaires dans la chambre de Wufei afin de laisser à Quatre l'entière jouissance de la dernière chambre.

Le jeune Winner s'est endormi sitôt la tête sur l'oreiller, il ne se doute pas un seul instant des sentiments qu'il a inspiré à ses compagnons de lutte. Il est donc surpris, au matin, d'être tiré sans ménagement du sommeil par une main dure et une voix non moins dure.

- Debout !

Il se redresse avec maladresse et bat des paupières, désorienté. Il est encore si fatigué, il aimerait dormir plus, mais celui qui l'a éveillé ne l'entend pas ainsi.

- Debout je te dis !

Il quitte à regret son lit douillet et identifie Heero, ce dernier le tire à sa suite, sans même lui laisser le loisir de passer des chaussettes, le traîne jusqu'à la cuisine où se tiennent déjà Wufei et Trowa, le pousse vers la table et le relâche. La faible luminosité extérieure renseigne Quatre sur l'heure matinale, il ne comprend pas pourquoi les trois autres ne le laissent pas dormir alors qu'il est rentré si tard et qu'il est si fatigué. Il baille, frissonne et bat des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision.

Sur la table devant lui se trouvent un pot d'environs un kilo dont le couvercle ouvert laisse échapper des aromes délicats. Son odorat exercé identifie une excellente qualité de thé, celle qu'il avait demandé à Duo de lui trouver, juste à côté se trouve une brassée de tiges noirâtres et de feuilles séchées dégageant une odeur de menthe.

Surpris il les considère un moment puis tourne son regard vers les trois autres dont les visages affichent un air dur et sévère.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Wufei serre les poings mais Trowa le retient en posant une main sur son bras. Heero prend la parole.

- Le lendemain de ton départ Duo a commencé à faire les magasins afin de trouver ce que tu lui avait demandé. Pour la menthe, il n'y a pas eu de problème, ce n'est pas difficile à trouver, mais la variété de thé que tu aimes est rare par ici et comme tu avais pris l'unique véhicule dont nous disposions il a parcouru toute la ville à pied, sous la neige, car, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, il a neigé sans cesse pendant cinq jours. Il est rentré à minuit, complétement gelé mais ravi comme un enfant d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il était si heureux qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était tout bleu à cause du froid. Nous avons du l'aider à retirer ses habits et le mettre dans un bain chaud tellement il était gelé. Nous avons du le frictionner longtemps pour le réchauffer et l'ensevelir sous plusieurs couvertures avec le chauffage à fond tellement il tremblait. Le lendemain il avait du mal à respirer. Sally a diagnostiqué une pneumonie, nous avons failli le perdre pour un kilo de thé ! Ton maudit thé à la menthe.

Quatre na pas le temps de dire un seul mot, Wufei prend à son tour la parole.

- Il a été malade pendant sept jours et durant trois jours nous ne savions pas s'il allait survivre. Hier, lorsque tu est rentré, c'était le premier jour où nous l'autorisions à se lever. Il aurait du dormir vu l'heure à laquelle tu es rentré, mais il devait te guetter, il se faisait du soucis pour toi, comme nous tous. Il s'est relevé pour t'accueillir et te préparer un thé. S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait fait avec celui qu'il avait trouvé, mais les feuilles de menthe avaient séché et il s'est rabattu sur les sachets en désespoir de cause. Des sachets qu'il avait acheté pour lui, pour que tu ne sois pas privé d'un seul brin de ton précieux thé. Il nous a dit qu'il avait envie de goûter à ça, mais qu'il ne pensait pas être en mesure d'apprécier ce breuvage à sa juste valeur, alors qu'il préférait commencer par essayer du thé en sachet, pour former son goût, le préparer...

Les yeux de Quatre s'agrandissent d'horreur lorsqu'il prend conscience de la cruauté et de l'injustice dont il a fait preuve envers le natté.

Heero pousse vers lui le pot de thé et les feuilles séchées.

- Alors, voila... voila ton thé Quatre, j'espère qu'il vaut vraiment le prix qu'il a couté.

OWARI

* * *

_Avant que l'on me fusille, je tiens à dire que j'aime beaucoup Quatre malgré les apparences. Il est mignon, courageux, intelligent... bref, proche de la perfection et s'en est parfois un peu agaçant à force. J'ai donc voulu dresser le portrait d'une personne trop fatiguée pour faire des concessions, quitte à en devenir cruelle. Pardon à tous ceux et celles qui lui vouent une affection particulière. Je jure que la prochaine fois il sera aussi gentil que l'on puisse l'être._

_Pour ce qui est du thé à la menthe, je ne sais pas vraiment comment on le prépare, mais j'aime beaucoup une infusion qu'une cousine m'a fait découvrir l'hiver dernier et qui est parfumée à la menthe, alors, j'ai voulu mettre du thé à la menthe dans un de mes textes._


End file.
